Shut Me Up!
by sam-makes-pancakes
Summary: When Samantha Wishes apon a star to be in Hetalia the star she wishes on falls out of the sky! See what happens :D this summary sucks, plz just read it  -.-
1. Chapter 1

Sam's P.O.V.

I looked out my balcony, at the stars before me. The twinkling of there light sparked my wonder from the great beyond. Something was off about the stars tonight. One blinked in a weird rhythm, if I concentrate hard enough, I blinked to the ending song to Hetalia.

That same star shot across the sky with a lightening speed, Realizing that I just saw a shooting star, I quickly closed my eyes and made a wish.

'_Mr. Star, I wish I was in that Hetalia anime. I also wish for a pony… Some tomatoes... oh and scones!' _I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. I felt dizzy and fell off the balcony edge, falling into a world of darkness. Maybe even to my future.

~o~

_Somewhere not here…_

_**The little star that was wished upon by Samantha quickly took a turn for the worst.**_

_**England stood in the middle of a pentagram chanting a spell in Latin.**_

"_**I call upon the things which we cannot see,**_

_**The things that reek havoc on thee.**_

_**I need help from my little friends,**_

_**To help these fools meet their ends.**_

_**I need two persons from a faraway land,- Ow Bloody Hell?"**_

_**England said as the little star hit him on the head.**_

~o~

Meagan's P.O.V.

Me and my twin sister, Morgan, Were sitting in our new room in Florida. We just moved from our crowded house is Mississippi to a new place where none knows us. Great. To add to our stress we were going to a new school… and starting high school.

I turned to Morgan and away from my computer. "Hey Morgan? Do you have the feeling that Sam did something incredibly stupid?"

Morgan rolled her eyes at me. "Meagan, this is Samantha we're talking about. She always does stuff that is incredibly stupid!" She got up off her bed to come and try to steal my computer away. Hers doesn't work correctly so she thinks she can steal mine.

"Ah, no." I glared at her.

"Meagan? What is that…?" Morgan pointed to the far away wall but I saw through her trick.

"I'm not falling for that. Maybe Zack will but not me!"

"No… Meagan." Morgan grabbed the sides on my face and forced me to look at that wall. "Holy…"

I was a black hole. A Freaking Black hole!

A sudden force drove Morgan and me to walk towards it. Wish we hadn't, 'cause as soon as we stepped towards it, it sucked us up.

**Nya~ Its my first fanfiction~**

**I do not own Hetalia, if I did, Yaoi would be in every episode~**

**(My best friends amywarrior and SoraxChanx are in this fanfiction, then you have Sam of me~)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V.

'_Since when has my bed been so lumpy?' _I thought drearily. I didn't open my eyes for the fear of it being morning already. I HATED mornings, especially when the night before I wished upon a star and fell off the balcony- wait what?

My eyes flew open, hoping I wasn't either six feet under or in a hospital bed. I was in neither; I was in complete darkness but the faint glowing of some forgotten candles lay around me.

I slowly got up off of the 'lumpy bed' to look at my surroundings. To the looks of it, I was in a basement of some sort with boxes, dust, and cobwebs everywhere I look. I took a better look of those candles and my so called bed. What I saw completely took me off guard. Lying on top of an unknown object was my friends Meagan and Morgan Schmidt.

Knocking over some candles, I shook them awake. "Meagan! Morgan! Get up!"

"Nya… Five more minutes momma…" Morgan rolled over clutching her hoodie close to her chest like a teddy bear.

"Aw, but hunny~ I made pancakes for breakfast~" I snickered at my crazy friend.

"Huh? Pancakes?" Morgan shot up looking at me in bewilderment. "Sam?"

"Sam? What are you doing here? I thought you were kidding about the plane ride to come kidnap us." Meagan was sitting by Morgan with the same look on her face.

"Well, I don't exactly know, you see, I was wishing upon this star when I fell off the balcony… and I woke up here… Why are you two here?"

Meagan and Morgan looked at each other. It always amazed me on how with a single glance they would say the same thing at the same time. "So it wasn't a dream" They said.

"What wasn't?"

"Well" Morgan started "I was trying to get the computer away from Meagan when this big black hole thing showed up in our bedroom, so when me and Meagan got up to see what it was, is sucked us up like a vacuum cleaner."

"Nn-" We heard a faint groan which sent us all into high alert.

I looked down for the second time, and nearly fainted.

"I-I-its England!" I gasped.

Meagan and Morgan were rubbing their eyes to make sure the still weren't asleep.

"Bloody Hell-" England looked at us with those big beautiful green eyes. "Um… Who the bloody hell are you three and why did you mess up my spell?" He sounded like he was going to cut us in half then sew us back to mix match bodies… that was very disturbing, forget I wrote that.

"Iggy~!" I yelled and through my arms around the angry Briton.

"W-W-What are y-you doing?" He tried to push me off but my fangirl arms stayed around him.

"Marry me Marry me Marry me Marryyyy meee~!' I squealed.

Meagan and Morgan tumbled over in laughter.

"No I will bloody not you… you…" England started.

"Wanker~?" Morgan happily said.

~o~

_Sometime after England was introduce to Meagan, Morgan, and Sam…_

Morgan's P.O.V.

I can honestly say I have never seen Samantha so happy in my entire life. She loved pissing of England then apologizing making him blush and stutter.

Now, for some reason, we sat in a conference room where Germany glared at us, thinking of some way to deal with three teenage girls that suddenly pop out of the sky.

"Ok, here is vhat ve are going to do, you are going to stay vith each country until ve decide how to get you guys home." Germany got up and walked over to England and gave him a sympathetic look.

"So… does this mean we stay with mi amore first~" Sam said getting out of her chair and clinging to England's arm.

"No, let's stay with America first." Meagan argued. England nodded his head in agreement.

"Well what about we stay with Germany and Prussia first?" I suggested.

"WAS?" Germany yelled.

"No Let's stay with Iggy!

"Nein! Deutschland und Preussen!

"No! America!"

"Oi! Shut the bloody hell up! How about you go in bloody alphabetical order!" England shouted at us.

Me and Sam cringed while Meagan jumped up and down victoriously. "Yes! America here we come!"

**Und there is chapter two~ Sorry for any misspellations and junk.**

**I love all of the readers and thanks for reading~! **

**Oh, btw I still don't own Hetalia, T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

Meagan's P.O.V.

To say that standing in front of America's house was exciting is an understatement. I was about to freaking piss my pants because I was so ecstatic.

I looked at Morgan and smiled brightly, she knows that I'm happy I finally got my way, plus America's the Hero so why wouldn't you see him first?

"Ok Meagan, stop rubbing it in." Morgan thumped me in the back of the head. I returned this by facing her and pulling my fist back like I was going to hit her. "Alright I'm sorry! Lo siento!" Morgan cried.

"That's what I thought." I lowered my fist and knocked on the door.

It was almost immediately when the door swung open and revealed a happy-go-lucky America. He wore blue jeans and a black top with some kind of band logo on it, he smiled brightly as us.

"Yo! You three must be the teens that squished Iggy!" America flashed us his heroic grin.

"Si, that's us~! Wow, I can't believe you are our home country." Sam walked in past America shortly followed by my sister Morgan. Me? Oh I just stood there like an idiot with my jaw dropped.

"Hey dudette? Are ya coming in?" America waved a hand in front of me, "Helllllo~?"

"Meagan! Come on!" Sam called me from inside. I nodded and took one longer look at America before walking past him.

"You look like one of Spain's tomatoes!" Morgan pointed at me. Sam, being the pervert she is, keeled over in laughter. She had tears running down her face she was laughing so hard.

"Sam, you perv!" I yelled even though I found humor in That statement too.

"Ok girls~, I have a new game in my game room, wanna play~?" America put a hand on mine and Morgan's shoulder. I blushed fiercely when he did a double take. "Oh man! You two are twins!"

"Good diagnoses Doctor Obvious." Sam said sarcastically.

"Haha yea I'm Morgan, and this is my sister Meagan." Morgan smiled and gestured towards her me.

"Hahaha that's so cool! Ok about that Game… its one of those DanceDanceRevolution machines!" America fist pumped. Me and Morgan shared a glance and smiled evilly.

"DDR? Oh hell yes." I smiled.

~o~

Sam's P.O.V

So guess where Mr. Hero's game room was? It was in the basement. Oh yes, the creepy basement of America. I shiver just thinking about it. It had this gigantic TV screen on the far wall with several game stations hooked to it. All around the room there were different arcade games.

And then there was the DDR Machine.

"Dear God…" I breathed. Meagan and Morgan's hands were twitching. America looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

"So! Who will face the Hero first~?" America jumped onto the weird floor arrows. He looked at the three of us but his eyes stopped on Meagan, he looked at her up and down before making eye contact. His eyebrow rose in silent challenge.

Meagan blushed before grinning like a madwoman. "You're on!" She yelled before also jumping on the machine.

I snickered until Morgan hit me upside the head "Shhh! This is Meagan's big moment!" She said through gritted teeth.

I don't know who squealed more when the song started, me or America. The song that came on was So Deep by Silvertear. America and Meagan were off, fallowing the steps that came on the screen. Their scores were so far even.

"Come on Meagan! Be a man!" Morgan shouted.

"Yea don't let some so called Hero beat you!"

And that's when America missed a step; Meagan had beaten the Hero in DDR. Meagan jumped about nine feet into the air. "Yes! PWNED! In your face!"

Meagan turned towards America. She ran straight into a sweat, bare, American chest. America hugged her, so much so that she could barely breathe. "What are you-"

"Congratulations~! No one can beat me in DDR so you're pretty good." America pulled away and smiled down at her. Me and Morgan suppressed squeals of joy.

Meagan's face has an ungodly shade of red. It would have been mistaken for a stop sign.

Then two things hit me. 1) How the hell did America manage to get his shirt off that fast and 2) …if two of my best friends are here… then why aren't all of them here? In other words, where the hell is Avery!

I looked towards Morgan, who was taking pictures of America hugging her sister, and asked "Hey, Moe? If England's spell brought you and Meagan here… why didn't bring Avery?"

Morgan thought for a second. "Well I guess she isn't-" She was cut off by an arm being slung over her shoulder.

"Ok. Who's talking about me?" Out of nowhere my long haired friend popped out of thin air.

My eyes went wide. "Avery…?" She smiled at me "Si~?"

Meagan, who she and America had been watching the whole time, spoke up "Well you know that old saying… Speak of the Devil and the Devil will appear."

We all stared at Avery like she was well… the Devil or something!

**Nya~ Chapter 3~! Sorry if it isn't that good… School is really taking its toll on me.**

**But anyway now introducing… Mi amiga Avery~! Lol**

**Avery: Whatever… as long as I get Denmark.**

**Hehehe I have plans for you.**

**Avery: Sam… -.-**

**Lol! Well Arreverdeci~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Avery's P.O.V.

So after scaring the hell out of my friends, we sat a table for dinner… at McDonald's.

"Ok I want a 10 piece chicken nugget meal with large fries and a coke." I told the receptionist. Sam came up beside me and gave her order as well. "I want a Quarter Pounder with cheese and medium fries with a sweet tea"

"Way to make me look like a fat ass." I punched Sam in the arm. Sam held her arm. Ok so… I don't mean to hit hard but, when living with an older brother you kind of have to learn to protect yourself. Samantha knows I don't mean to, but it hurts me to see her hurt.

"Sorry Ave." She cradled her arm.

"Ok I want 2 of everything, 4 shakes and 3 cokes." America came up behind us, scaring the hell out of Sam, while placing some money in front of the clerk.

The clerk's jaw dropped and eyes went wide. Ok so… at least I didn't order like America did. Then I really would have been a fat ass.

I looked up to 'glance' at America's torso. How the hell does he seem so fit but eats like he wont eat for another year?

When our food came (finally, I guess they had to restock because of America.) we ate then returned to America's house.

~o~

Meagan's P.O.V.

Oh. My. God. Last night was… oh my _God! _

So, after we ate America decided to make us watch scary movies. Bad idea…

America clung to me like a… child to her mommy on the first day of pre-school, crying, screaming, yadda-yadda.

I, of course, looked like a freaking tomato because of me blushing. Avery was under the couch yelling 'turn it off!'. Sam laughed the whole time while Morgan had the expression of 'oh my God you ran over my cat!'.

After the movie ended there was a moment of silence. Sam looked at America and asked "Hey America, Do you know any 'yo-mama' jokes~?"

I knew it was going to get ugly cause Sam owned at those jokes.

America light up like a light bulb and let go of me (sadly). "Yea! Yo mama so fat they had to grease the door and put a Twinkie on the other side just to get her through it!"

Sam's Eyebrow twitch, Avery was rolling on the ground laughing while Morgan was in tears. I on the other hand, had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't be like Avery. Sam rolled up her sleeves and smirked.

"When God said 'Let there be light!' he asked yo mama to move!" Sam yelled.

The whole room busted out in laughter.

America gave up, he was laughing too hard to say anything.

And that's how we spent the rest of the night, horror movie forgotten.

~o~

I usually wake up before everyone else in my family, so I thought I would be the only one in the kitchen. Yea guess how wrong I was.

"Oh hi Meagan!" The loud American said.

I lightly glared at him before sitting on the kitchen counter.

Since none of us had any clothes, and not getting any answers as to why Avery is here, we had to borrow some of America's. I was in a pair of his boxers and a large t-shirt.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked. I knew I sounded tired but hell, it was 6:30. Too early for me.

"I was thinking we could go get some-" I cut America off mid-sentence "We are NOT getting McDonalds" I deadpanned.

America deflated. I smirked.

America came and stood by me, leaning against the counter drinking his coffee.

I looked at the coffee and shrugged. "What kind?"

He looked at me in confusion the realized I was looking at his coffee. "Oh, I drink it black."

I grabbed the cup from him and took a sip. He looked at me in horror as I downed the whole cup. "Y-you…"

"I….?"

"You drank me coffee! You own me!" He yelled at me. I laughed it off.

"Ok then, what do I own you?" I asked, I was seriously questioning my sanity cause I swear I saw America thinking… He blushed when he found something suitable for revenge.

"Well then, You own me…. " he looked around nervously then smelled his own breath. I tilted me head, I know he doesn't want me to… oh my God he is!

America got close to my ear, I blushed furiously. He wants to kiss me and I knew it.

He voice was low and seductive when he spoke in my ear " You owe me…. McDonalds for breakfast."

….

….

….WHAT?

I put my hands around his neck "ARE YOU SERIOUS? FUCKING MCDONALDS? IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**-runs around the room with a gun- **

**Sorry guys, I'm in a bind. I find out this Monday if we move or not. I really don't want to move, It will break mine and my friend avery's heart.**

**Avery- "Wh-What?"**

**But other than that, Im sorry for lateness cause I couldn't find my computer. Pfft fingures.**

**Anyway, I love all my readers and my reviewers~ also people who happen to favorite this, I love you all~! _hugs everyone_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_NFF (Note From Friend): Hiya, guys, my name is Avery or 199doodlebug and Sammie's computer has broken down so I'll be posting her stories on her account until she either gets it fixed or gets a new one! Anyway, I'm only correcting spelling errors, nothing else! I hope (and Sam hopes too) that you'll review and enjoy this chapter! _**

**_Shut Me Up!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

(Meagan's POV)

I glared at America. That stupid idiot. McDonald's for breakfast was not the "you-owe-me" I had in mind. _Stupid…._

America looked up from his third Mcgridle and smirked at me. What could I do, but blush and look away?

Morgan, sadly, saw the exchange and went into a fit of giggles.

"So~. America, I heard your phone going off all night last night. Who was is? Iggy? Are you in love with Iggy?" Sam asked suddenly while getting closer to America with every question.

America had a shocked expression. So shocked that he actually _dropped_ his food, and _that's_ something you never see America do.

"Um…It was Iggy. N-no, I'm in love with him! I like girls! I don't swing that way!" He yelled.

Sam smirked. I knew she was planning something evil. "Prove it."

America's eyes narrowed at the challenge. He slowly turned towards me and I felt shivers go up my spine.

He leaned down toward me and my eyes widened in surprise. _I've only known him for less than a week! _Even though my mind was making a good point, my heart caused my body to remain immobile. America's lips were so close to mine that I could smell his breakfast.

"America!" An all too well British accent yelled.

Our attention snapped toward the Angry Britain who walked towards us like a stalking lion does to its prey. "Don't kiss some girl you've just met!"

Sam's eye twitched in anger and I could of have sworn I saw Morgan facepalm at the interruption. _So, close, eh, Morgan?_

Avery put a hand on Sam's shoulder, holding back our crazy friend. "Don't, Sam."

I sensed the tension coming from Sam. Reasons Unknown.

"God. Now, anyway, Germany called and said that since a new person has joined the group that they should be split up," England said, still obviously annoyed.

"Whoa, wait," I said, "You're splitting us up? I don't trust my sister alone with some pervert!"

England put his hands up in defense, "She won't be with a pervert if she's doesn't choose one."

"We get to _choose!_?" Sam squealed, flinging her arms around the unexpected Brit, "I'm going with you, Iggy~!"

"Gya—!" He squeaked.

"I'm going with you two," Avery said as she pulled Sam off England, "You can't tell me no otherwise."

Morgan fist pumped, "I'm going with Prussia and Germany~!"

I sighed, "I guess I'll stay here with America. Besides, I still haven't seen all of D.C.!" I soon regretted my words.

America arched his eyebrow and smirked at me. Avery, Morgan, and Sam were on the floor laughing their asses off. England stood there with a horrified look.

My face challenged Romano's, "Sh-shut up! You perverts!"

~o~

(Sam's POV)

'We just landed in England. LOL! How perverted does that sound?' I texted Morgan.

Sitting on a plane for a couple of hours is very when A) you're scared of flying over the ocean, B) you can't keep your eyes off the hot Brit next to you, and C) having your best friend behind you pulling your hair, telling you to stop staring at said Brit.

At baggage claim, England was very jumpy. Even when we were in the parking lot, every car horn he heard sent him hiding behind us.

"Um, Iggy? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that Scotland is picking us up. So…he's…_driving,_" He whispered in fright.

I paled. Scotland was my…Let's just say I don't like him. No, I _hate_ him. Don't ask why…to me he is scary.

"Who?" Avery asked.

Behind us we heard tires squealing and when we turned around we had to run of the before we ended up run over.

The car stopped and Scotland jumped of the car. He lit up a cigarette and walked over to us. "You need to stay out 'f the road."

"And you need to keep off it!" Avery stomped up to the Scot and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it as if that was the Scot's face. "You could have killed us

Scotland glared at Avery and Avery didn't back down either. After a long moment of intense glaring, the Scot asked, "What's your name, lass?"

"Avery. Avery Kilpatrick Jones," she replied bluntly.

England spoke up, "Well, we should get going."

"Can I drive?" I piped in.

"Sure, lass, have at it." Scotland hopped into the backseat with England while Avery sat beside me in the front.

"We're going to die," Avery whispered in fright, gripping the seats with white fingers.

"Wha—?" England squeaked.

I pulled out of the airport parking lot and drove on the left side of the street.

"Oh, thank God, you know what side of the street to drive on." England sighed in relief.

I looked into the rearview mirror at him, "Huh? I've always drivin' on the left side of the road…"

The car got very quiet.

"Pull over," Scotland, England, and Avery demanded at the same time.

~o~

(Morgan's POV)

I read Sam's text and wished them the best. More than anything, I wished myself luck. Just like my friend, I have reached my destination.

I knocked on the door twice and heard on the inside, "West! Go get the door!"

After waiting patiently, Germany finally opened the door. "Guten Tag," He said curtly.

"Hallo," I replied.

"Who is it, West?" I heard Prussia yell from the other room.

Germany opened the door wider to let me in.

"West—!" Prussia looked up from the couch and stared up at me. His almost red eyes looked exotic and he jumped off the couch, taking my hand in his and kissed it softly.

I blushed furiously. He just smirked.

"Guten Tag~," He said with his usual lopsided grin.

"H-hallo…" I stuttered.

Prussia threw his arm around my shoulders, "So you're Morgan, ja?"

"Ja…"

"Welcome to Germany. Although it would be much more awesome if I was still a country," he smiled and I thought I might faint.

"Danke. Thanks," I said.

Germany coughed awkwardly into his fist at the doorway. "Um, Morgan, your room is upstairs, the second door to the right. I would show you around, but I-Italia—"

"That's okay, say no more. You should have just said 'Italy' and I would have understood." I smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Wait! I'll show her~!" Prussia jumped in front of Germany. "Please? It would be fucking awesome!"

"Whatever, just don't break anything." Germany pinched the bridged of his nose.

"YES!" Prussia pulled out of his cell phone.

"Prussia? What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm bring in reinforcements," he smirked.

My head filled with images of flocks of Gillbirds everywhere. Oh. Dear. Lord.

'_Nein!'_

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Shut Me Up!_

_Chapter 6_

(Avery's POV)

Hey, can you do math? Okay then, answer this question: Sam + driving= ? The answer is scary. Like…chainsaw massacre scary.

I shiver just thinking about it!

On the bright side I got to experience what driving in England feels like. Okay, besides feeling as if everything I learned about driving is wrong.

Also, driving right after flying is a big no-no.

"Avery~!" Samantha shook me out of my inner thoughts.

"What, Sam?" I said through gritted teeth.

Sam smiled brightly, "Jeff-fa-fa…"

I grinned widely, "Dun_**ham**_~…"

We together in a high pitched voice, "Dot com~!"

"…Are you two off your rockers?" England spoke up.

(Sam's POV)

England's house was stunning.

Victorian furniture and some old stuff from when he was younger.

"My, my, Sweet Aunt Sue," I breathed. Not only was I overtaken by it, Avery stared in awe at the antique guns of England's younger days.

I looked back to England who I caught staring at me. He blushed and looked away. "Nice place, Iggy." I looked to the giant chandler hanging from the ceiling.

So…many…sparkles!

England shuffled awkwardly, "Th-thank you…"

"Damn…" Avery said from across the room where she stood in front of an antique pistol.

England smiled, "Ah, a memory from my privateering days."

Avery looked blank and tilted her head to the side as she said, "Huh…?"

"In other words, England was a sexy ass pirate." I winked at him.

England stuttered.

Avery slapped me upside the head, "Sam!"

"What!"

Scotland put an arm around Avery's waist and whispered into her ear, "You know, lass, I like girls who are feisty."

Avery shivered then tried to punch him in the face. Scotland, luckily, ducked just in time.

~o~

England, Scotland, and Avery were discussing boundaries. Like, how they were _not_ to come into our room. She knows Scotland will just come in our room anyway, but you have to give her credit for trying.

While she negotiated, I snuck away to explore more of this house.

I walked upstairs. A room to the right caught my eye. It was a plain old door with something engraved in Ye Ole English. I would tell you what it means but…Me and old English just don't mix.

Ignoring the engraving, I opened the door.

Dust flew everywhere, showing that it hasn't been opened for centuries. The room was dark with a single window letting light shine. Under the light from the window, a single chest like trunk lay.

"Well, my dear England…What have we here?" I walked over to the chest and looked over it quizzically. I popped the chest open easily.

What was inside it completely shocked me.

'Twas swords.

Pirate swords to be exact.

"Holy—" I stopped myself. I picked up one of the swords. "Whoa." I breathed.

Grinning wildly, I rummaged through the trunk and found England's old tri-folded hat and his coat. I put them on and ran back the stairs.

~o~

"Don't you fucking touch me, you pervert!" Avery yelled at Scotland.

"Come on, lass, one kiss?"

"NO!"

"Hey, where is Samantha?" England questioned.

"Here," I voiced from behind him. I leaned against the door frame. The hat was casting a shadow over my eyes. The sword hung from a hilt I found that was around my waist.

"S-sam?" Avery asked, completely dumbstruck.

I looked up, trying to look as dark and mysterious as I could. I glared.

England stared at me. He was _not_ amused.

"What…do you _think_ you are doing?" He growled.

"Not you, sadly," I smart-mouthed.

He glared at me, "Okay then. You have a sword. Use it." He grabbed a sword off the wall and swung it around a couple of times.

I stared wide-eyed. Trying to see if he was bluffing. He wasn't.

Scotland and Avery didn't say a word. Avery clutched his arm while the Scot stood in front of her protectively. I wasn't sure if Avery was clutching the Scot because she was scared (I doubted that completely) or she was afraid _for me._

Hell, I was scared for me too.

I pulled the sword out and stood in front of England.

"Bring it," I snarled.

England didn't even hesitate with all his might, he swung at me.

~o~

(Morgan's POV)

Prussia told me to sit in the living room cause he had a 'surprise' for me. That statement kind of scares me. I-I'm not kidding, I think a bunch of Gilbirds are going to pop out of nowhere and scare the shit outta me!

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Three countries who I don't wanna see together in the same room; Prussia, Spain, and France.

Prussia smirked, "I told you I brought reinforcements!"

I stared blankly at the three of them, "Oh, shit no…"

Spain flashed me a bright smile, "Hola! Morgan, is it?"

I nodded.

"Ohonhonhon~" France's creepy laugh sent shivers down my spine.

Prussia kind of stepped in between me and France, I will thank him for that later. "So, guys, what shall we do to out…guest~keseseses~!"

…I take that back.

France pulled out a bottle of wine. "Spin the bottle, anyone?"

"Ja~!"

"Si~!"

"NO!" I yelled,

~o~

We sat in a circle, Prussia to my right, Spain to my left, and France in front of me. They all wore their countries uniforms while was in my navy blue hoodies and blue jeans.

France made his creepy laugh, "Now the object of this game is that the person spin's the bottle, and whoever it lands on they get a choice of either kissing them, or removing an article of clothing~honhonhon~."

I paled. _WHY ME? Where's Meagan when I need her?_

"I'll go first~!" Spain chirped. He spun the bottle. I prayed it wouldn't land on me. _Please, God!_

It landed on Prussia and I let a sigh of relief. "Fusososo~ shirt off!"

I nearly squealed when Prussia took off his shirt leaving his chest bare. I couldn't look away.

Prussia spun the bottle, and it fucking landed on me.

He smirked, "Kesesesese~Oh, Morgan…"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Hoodie off," He ordered.

I sighed in relief and took off my hoodies. I had an American flag T-shirt on.

All three men were staring at me. Perverts. Anyway, I spun the bottle—

~o~

(Meagan's POV)

Since my friends left, me and America have hardly spoken.

Dammit…

I sat in my guest room thinking about when America almost kissed me… Stupid British git! Interrupting everything…

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in, America…"

America came in and smiled at me. "Hey…you sister called. Said somethin' about Prussia." He shrugged.

I stood up, "What about Prussia?" I moved closer to him.

"I dunno. She said Prussia and I zoned out." He stated.

I glared and yelled, "Wait, did you not take a message?"

America shook his head.

"Nope."

I blew up in his face, "How. Fucking. Dumb. Are. You? My sister could be being raped right now! You asshole! Fucking idiot, you can't do shit—Mmph!"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine. I was shocked but I slowly melted into the kiss. America wrapped his arms around my waist while my hands were playing with his hair.

When he pulled away we both had to breath in deeply because the loss of oxygen. We stood there in silence.

I got scared and pushed America out the door and said just as I was about to slam it shut, "G-goodnight!"

I immediately grabbed my cell phone and called both Sam and Morgan on a three way phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello~?"

"Hey, guys, did you know that your nose touches when you kiss someone~?"

They got really quiet…

"NO FUCKING WAY! YOU KISSED AMERICA!" They yelled at me at the same time.

On the other side of the 'pheres I heard multiple cheers, and one angry Brit.

_**To be continued…**_

~o~

(Avery post this with my chapter)- Sam

:D I'm so evil (and sometimes stupid!)-Me

**Hey, guys, I hoped you enjoyed my new chapter. Well, I'm glad people think my story is funny. ;D Well I hope for more reviews and suggestions who Morgan's battle land son~! My two friends (Meagan and Morgan) always text me telling me how much they laugh. :D I love you all!**

**Xoxoxo~!**

**P.S.- Oh, ja, I checked Google…it stills says I still don't own Hetalia… =(((**

**R&R!**


	7. Update

Hey ya'll~! This is not an update (sadly) but I just want to inform you of something's,

1) my computer is still broken but I got it up long enough to write this.

2) I'm working on my new chapter right now. Thanks to my friend Avery I'm able to get chapters up every two days or so~

3) Ok so, I'm going to separate the P.O.V's So the next chapter will be nothing but Morgan's P.O.V since a lot of yall want details on the Spin the bottle game. After that it will be Meagan's and then Avery's, then Sam's. So on and so forth.

4) I love you all! So many reviews! I never dreamed of such! I'd like to thank all of you and if ya'll have any suggestions what-so-ever just tell Avery xD. She'll tell me so I'll become a better writer! Also, Reviews are love and every time I get one I squeal like the teenage girl I am. Hahaha well I'm done for now, plus my computer is about to die again.

With much love,

Sam-makes-pancakes (fancy signature)


	8. Chapter 7

**_Shut Me Up!_**

_Chapter 7_

**(Morgan's POV)**

When I spun the bottle, I spun it a little…too hard. The bottle spun really fast and ended up hitting Prussia in the leg. Said Prussian yelled out many curses…some I wish not to repeat…and I ended up playing "Nurse Morgan".

"Morgan~, my lips hurt~ will you kiss them and make it better~?" {Russia asked. He puckered out his lips and gave me huge puppy dog eyes.

I glared, "Absolutely…not."

"Ohonhonhon~ Why don't we get back to our game, mes amis?" France smirked. "Oh? I guess the bottle landed on me, non? Ohonhonhon~."

Sad part is…he was right. When I looked down at the bottle it was pointing straight at France. I think he cheated, but nonetheless… "Alright, then, France, shirt—"

Before I finished my sentence, France literally threw off _all_ his clothes.

My world went black…mostly because Spain covered my eyes.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, you asshole!" I yelled. I pried Spain's hands off my face, seriously, he smelled like tomatoes. I hate tomatoes. Though I wouldn't mind having his tomatoes…

Wow…Sam would be proud of such a pervert I've become, huh?

"Ohonhon~ You like what you see~?" France blew a kiss towards me. I gagged.

"Um, no…I don't like slugs." I smirked and pointed to his…private area.

This earned a bellowing laugh from Prussia, the half hearted laugh from Spain, and the 'hurt expression' from France.

He glared at me but span the bottle. It spun lazily around and landed on Spain.

"Well…I think I need a kiss~." France waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Okay~!" Spain smiled.

_My Lord, this guy is clueless…wait…yaoi!_

I squealed and quickly took out my phone and ready to take pictures.

"Ohonhonhon~" France pulled Spain by his shirt collar and smashed his lips against the Spaniard's.

I covered my mouth and started rapidly taking pictures.

France slid his tongue in Spain's mouth, so I guess that's when Spain drew the line.

Spain pulled away with a wet sounding smack.

I felt something wet roll down my hand.

Running to the nearest bathroom, I started cleaning the blood away from my face. Damn…this usually only happens to Meagan, but I'll get revenge.

I smiled evilly at that thought and sent all of the pictures I took to Meagan and Samantha.

I was about to step out of the bathroom when my phone rang.

_Samantha…_ I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh…My…Fucking…God…Please tell me you videoed as well." She sounded like she was ready to faint.

"Haha! Funny part is I had o run off because of a major nosebleed."

"Those pics were so…mmm…even though I don't like France x Spain."

"Haha, I don't either. Spamono rules!" I yelled.

"Hell yeah! _Que viva Spamano~!"_ Sam yelled back.

In the back ground I heard something on the lines of "You're a sick wanker!" and "Sam, you fucking sick bastard!"

"Well…I gotta go….stupid haters! Bye~!" Sam hung up.

Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and back to the Bad Touch Trio.

Spain looked up and smiled at me. "Are you okay, _mi amiga?_"

"_Si,"_ I told him.

As I sat down, Spain spun the bottle.

The bottle made this weird noise when it spun. Well it was one of France's wine bottles, so…it was probably saying 'raaaaaaappppeeeee~!"

"Haha~Well, Morgan I guess you're my next victi—I mean it's your turn~!" Spain said.

"Oh…haha…" I looked nervously a Prussia who was glaring at Spain. He had been unusually quiet the whole game.

With worry in my eyes, I looked back at Spain…who was smirking.

"Um, mi amour~ I'd like a kiss." The bastard smiled smugly at me.

My voice hitched. _Oh, hell no…well not yet_. I got up, "Um, I'm sorry, guys, but…I'm really tired, and I just..."

Spain looked at me with worry while Prussia sighed in relief.

"Wekk…G-goodnight," I ran upstairs.

**~o~**

I woke up the next morning with sadness, then I realized who is in the save house as me.

I jumped up out of bed just a little too quickly and ended up having to sit back down.

"Dammit." I said.

Trying again, I got up and went to the bag America lent me borrow I threw on a T-shirt that said 'Silence, I keel you!' on the front and a pair of blue jeans. I stopped in front of a mirror and ran a comb through my hair. I just hope a certain Spaniard isn't mad at me…and a certain Frenchman better not be downstairs, spread eagle, and butt naked.

I shivered, _Ohh…baaaaadddddd….images. Ugh._

Holding my breath, I descended down the stairs and prayed silently, _Lord, please let only Prussia…or German even…be home!_

When I reached the last step, a pleasant scent engulfed me.

_Pancakes!_

I half tripped, half ran into the kitchen.

But…it wasn't Prussia…OR…Germany making pancakes…

It was…

"Canada!" I yelled and glomped the Canadian.

"Eh?"

**~o~**

_**(Ave, post this with my chapter)**_

_**A/N: 'Sup, guys? Haha, Well…to tell you the truth…I had NO inspiration for this chapter, so that's why it's short.**_

_**Okay, so when I got on my Ipod (my Dad's 'cuz mine is MIA at the moment) to check my reviews I did a double take, spit take, choked on my own spit, fell off the couch coughing, and started crying for joy. You guys have no idea have happy the reviews make me. You guys, fucking rock! :D**_

_**Oh, ja, y'all I really don't like Spain x France, mostly b/c I LOVE Spamano, but it was all I could think of.**_

_**PEACE, LOVE, AND YAOI!**_

_**R&R**_

_**=D**_

_**(Ave, make sure not to let your mom read this!)**_

_**F/N: Okay, guys, I'm being mean to Sammie, cuz she made me wait and when you mess with my emotions when it comes to fanfics you will regret you were EVER BORN! :D**_

_**Anywho, I told Sammie that I wouldn't upload it until the end of the week and our friend Morgan is threatening Sam's life if she doesn't upload it ASAP.**_

_**I'm the evil one of this group and, Morgan, if you and Meagan are reading this right now, DON'T YOU **__**FUCKING DARE**_**TELL SAM THAT I UPDATED HER STORY! NOT UNTIL FRIDAY!**

**BYEBYEZ! (waves)**

**P.S.- Also, I made Sam (while she was beggin' me to upload the chappie) promise to work her damn ass off with the next chapter! We might get it this Wed….Maybe…**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Shut Me Up!_**

_**A/N: Okay, dudes before y'all read, please forgive all misspells and all of that literary junk. My best friend is always faithful in putting these up in one night while I take a week a procrastination on writing these chapters. She also has to read my **__Gott_ awful writing. _**So please thank my friend for going through the trouble of putting these up.**_

_**Gracias, mi amiga. Oh, another thing I knew before hand she put my chapter up =D**_

_**GUESS WHAT?**_

_**I LOST THE GAME!**_

_**BFF/N: Okay, guys, I'm sorry that I"VE taken so long in typing this chapter up…I'm not givin' y'all any excuses and that first A/N was at the beginning of last week… Really sorry, y'all, I'll do my best to do better on that….**_

_**Also! MY POV COMES NEXT xD!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

(Meagan's POV)

I pulled the phone away from my head. "Okay, okay, y'all…SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I finally yelled in frustration.

"Sorry, MeaMea…" Sam sighed, "Hey…I don't think you should be alone with him…he might rape you!"

"Oh my God…You're right, Sam!" Morgan agreed.

"You guys are idiots…" I sighed. "Wait…how will I get raped? Hah! Morgan you're with Prussia, Spain, and France! Sam, you're more likely to rape than _be_ raped."

I heard Avery, Scotland, and England burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up you three! England, I wouldn't be laughing 'cuz you'd be the one that I'd raped!" A moment of silence then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Oops…"

By that time I just hung up the phone. I knew what was coming next. _Poor Sam…_

**~ANYWAY~**

I set my phone down and touched my lips. Hah, it still tingles…

Mentally shaking and slapping myself back to reality, a horrible thought went through my head, _What if we're stuck here forever? Holy shit!_

"Dammit…" I got up off my bed and paced around the room for a while. _What if we never get home? What if I never see my cats again? What if one of the countries does rape us? What if my Hero won't save me…? Why am I dreading the worst? _Great…Now my head hurts… "GAH!" I started hitting my head against the door.

"Stupid…Stupid…Stupid!" I said in between hits.

"Meagan!" I heard America yell and run up the stairs.

Without thinking I turned off the lights and jumped in bed, faking sleep.

I heard the door open, but I kept my eyes shut. I heard him more towards me while I desperately tried to keep my heart and the butterflies at a slower rate. He leaned over, so close I felt his breath on my cheek. He whispered to me, of course, I didn't know what he said. He could have said, "Cowboy buttsex." and I wouldn't care as long as he whispered like that…but only to me.

As soon as he came, he left. Leaving me to wonder in my thoughts once more.

Eventually, I went to sleep. Dreaming of a certain American…shirtless of course!

**~o~**

"—eagan…Meagan! Wake up, sleepy head! You have to come with me to go get McDonald's!" America jumped on the bed.

I groaned. "Stupid git…will you stop!" I yelled. I kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor. "Haha! Serves you right!"

"Ow…You hurt." America picked himself off the ground.

Sighing, I got out of bed. "I'm only returning the favor since you're a pain in my ass."

"Hey, that's a bad word." He complained.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I said it." I flicked him in the ear.

He flinched but looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked semi-annoyed.

"Oh..nothing…Can I have a 'good morning kiss'~?" he leaned a little closer to me.

"What? N-no!" I tried to run out the bedroom door but a certain American quickly blocked my way.

"Uh-uh~! Not without my kiss~" He teased.

My eye twitched. "…You're an ass. No wonder England always yells at you." I sighed deeply then kissed his cheek.

America laughed. "I wanted a real kiss, Meagan."

"Hah. Tough." I squeezed by America and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen.

The rest of the day was spent watching more horror movies and eating junk food.

**~o~**

"Gah, America, where are we going?" I asked trying to peek through his fingers.

"Heh…a surprise." He laughed loudly.

To tell you the truth…I'm kinda scared…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**~o~**_

_**Bff/N: DUH DUH DUH! xD Now on to the A/N! **_

_**A/N: Okay, dudes & dudettes, I promise the chapters will get longer…in about…after the next two chapters. I PROMISE!**_

_**Again, I'm to blame on the lateness…**_

_**;(**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Avery, do we have any announcements? If not then ADIOS MY AMIGAS Y AMIGOS!**_

_**BFF/N: Ignore the thing about it being her fault…It's my fault for not typing it up and again I apologize for MY LATENESS.**_

_**As far as announcements go…**_

_**1. tell us about typos**_

_**2. review and like!**_

_**3. Pm sam-makes-pancakes or 199doodlebug (my account) if you see any typos so we can correct them.**_

_**4. SAM LOVES Y'ALL'S REVIEWS! KEEP 'EM COMIN! (BTW: she reads 'em off her Daddy's iPod Touch)**_

_**And that's it! 'Till next time guys! :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

_Shut Me Up!_

_Chapter 9_

_**Bff/N: HECK YEAH! IT'S MY POV Y'ALL! WOOT WOOT! XD**_

_(Avery's POV)_

_(a couple of minutes before Sam and England's fight)_

I glared at both men. "Okay, we need to set some boundaries."

Scotland snorted which I gladly ignored. "Scotland, if you touch me—_or_ Sam, I will personally hang on you a flagpole by your balls and paint the words 'Welcome to Washington, D.C.' on your penis."

Said Scot winced and shifted uncomfortably.

Continuing on… "Now, England, I'll try to keep Sam away from you as much as possible."

England nodded, "Well, it's not so much as her being around me than it is her raping me!"

"Hah! Well then you're screwed, man!" I keeled over in laughter at the thought of Sam pinning a poor England to a wall. "Shit! Do ya know how funny thatta be?"

Scotland slipped an arm around my waist. "Would it be funny if I was like Sam…?" he nibbled on my earlobe.

My face turned bright red. "G-get away from me, you pervert!" I pushed against him.

Scotland smirked at my efforts. "Come on, lass, one kiss?"

"No!"

During all of this England brought up a pretty good question. "Hey…where's Samantha?"

My head snapped towards England with the thoughts of: _Good question…Any possible answers? Yes, she could be running into a freakin' glass door or breaking stuff. Or just trying on clothes that don't belong to her… _"I—"

"I'm right here." Sam leaned against the door frame, wearing some king of old long red coat with a sword stuck to the belt. On her head was a black pirate hat with a big feather stuck to it. _Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!_

"S-sam?" I stuttered, too stunned for a smart mouth remark.

Sam glared at me. She always told me that she saw a pirate that liked to watch her very closely everyday…I thought she had finally come off her rocker.

England narrowed his eyes at Sam. "What do you think you're doing?"

I saw Sam smirk, "Not you sadly."

_Damn, Sam…_ I thought, _Huh…I made a rhyme! Hahaha._

England let out this low growl, something like a tiger whose been issued a challenged. "You have a sword so use it!" He grabbed one of the swords from display.

I clutched the nearest thing to me. Scotland.

England swung the sword around while Sam stared wide-eyed but tight lipped.

_Oh, God, Sam…Now what in the Name of Hell have you gotten yaself in this time…_

Sam pulled out her sword as well, "Bring it!"

With all his might, England swung the sword.

"No!" I yelled, and tried to run to her—God only knows what _I'd_ do—but Scotland grabbed me by waist again. Damn men—whoops, I mean, damn anime men with faster reflexes!

Sam seemed to easily block his hit. England threw another series of complicated swings at Sam. She seemed to anticipate every move he made.

I stared wide-eyed as one of his swings actually hit her! "Sam!" I screamed then cursed the Scot behind me and the English man in front of me, "You fuckin' bastards! When I get a damn gun in my hands, y'all are cottage cheese!"

Sam—having ignored my angered outburst—smiled, a little sadistic. "Ohhh, England…"

"What?" England looked a little confused.

"I won." She smiled a little brighter.

"Wha-we're not done yet!" he yelled taking a huge swing.

Sam easily blocked it, but let him get a little closer to her.

I looked at Scotland, my anger fading as confusion took over. He was dead focused on staring at these two, and without looking at me, he said, "England got beat by a teenage girl."

Light bulb went off over my head and I grinned, "Damn straight."

**~o~**

At dinner there was a tense air between England and Sam. Of course, I didn't complain, Sam was finally quiet for once.

I looked at Scotland, "So, um…What the hell is this?" I pointed to my…odd looking food.

"Doesn't matter," Sam spoke up, "It's needed energy, Ave-Ave." She had eaten half of her food already.

"S-sam! You're eating something that looks like a *****!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged, "Tastes better than it looks."

England jumped up beaming. "Really? You like my cooking? There's an American who actually likes my cooking?"

Sam smiled, "Yup! It's awesome~!"

I let out a small laugh, "Well, Sam's back to normal…"

Scotland lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke right into my face.

"Asshole…" I mumbled after my coughing fit and over exasperated waving the stupid smelly smoke out of my face.

"What was that, lass?"

"Your mom." I said deadpanned.

Sam laughed.

"Really?" Scotland tilted his head.

I looked at him, "…Who made ya such a dumbass?"

Scotland smirked and I could have slapped myself, "Your mum."

Sam was literally rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh, God, he's good! Haha!"

Scotland smirked at my glare, but suddenly got up. "Well, wee brother, shouldn't we show our lasses to their rooms?"

"Oh!" England said. "I completely forgot!" England got up and motioned for us to follow him. "This way."

Sam looked at me and shrugged. Pfft, she and I both know she would follow England off a cliff if he said so. So damn gullible…

Scotland snaked his arm around my waist, and, being too tired to shove him away, I gave him a tired glare. Avery too tired…

We walked up the stairs, Scotland murmuring something in my ear which to me sounded like some kind of language I didn't know. What was it Scots speak…I'll have to ask Sam later—she knows this kind of random stuff.

"Nngh…" I groaned as we stepped into one of the guest bedrooms.

England cleared his throat, "These are your rooms."

"Finally, Avery need sleep…" I said as I walked zombie-liked over to one of the beds and threw myself on it.

Sam pushed Scotland out of the way and slammed the door closed. "Don't go to sleep just yet, Ave. I need to talk to you. This serious."

"Ugh. Can't it wait until the mornin'?" I groaned and rolled over to my side.

"Avery, it's about that fight with England."

That woke me up. I shot up straight in my bed, "Oh! Well then tell, tell!"

Sam fidgeted, "Well it might be a coincidence but…"

"Sam, spill…" I snapped, my patience running thin.

"Okay, do you remember the pirate I see? You know…the one who I see but no one else sees?" Sam looked down.

I thought for a second, "Well, yeah…but, Sam, that has nothing to—"

"England was the pirate that I saw, Ave. In my dreams we constantly fought. I thought it was one of my reams… Avery, have I gone mad?" Sam looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

I felt my eye twitch, "Sam, that pirate was just a figment of your imagination."

Sam stood up, her eyes filled with tears as she cried, "No, he wasn't! He was there! I could _feel_ him! I know he was there… I'm not crazy." With that finally cry, she ran out of the room.

I stared wide-eyed. I knew I couldn't run after her since she'll just blow up in my face.

It'll have to wait until tomorrow then… Sighing, I pulled the covers out from being tucked so tightly and covered my head. Ugh…

I took a quick glance at the clock: 8:30.

"This time change is kicking my ass…" I mumbled groggily.

My eyes drooped closed and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So… I love you all! Plus, the reviews & love are making me want to write more! Some people asked some questions. **_

_**One asked, "Why did you laugh at the D.C.?"- Well, my friend…I'm not one to tell (winks). **_

_**Oh, and thanks to the person who thinks this fic is Prussia-like-awesome b/c I mentioned Mississippi. Love ya all!**_

_**Also: Okay, so the pirate thing…y'all that isn't a lie, or made up. I do see a pirate and I see him more since I've watched Hetalia. Weird part? He looks more and more like England. He likes to talk to me at school which is why I space during class. I get in trouble for spacing, but…If I tell my teacher, "Oh, sorry, the pirate was talking to me." She'd probably give me detention.**_

_**(sigh) Well I'm scared to tell my Mom about it, too…**_

_**Anywho…Ave, any comments? **_

_**Adios, mis amigas y amigos! R&R!**_

_**(Song I listened to while writing this chapter: We No Speak Americano by Nightcore)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BffN: Yo, guys, what's up?**_

_**Anyway, I don't have a lot to write/say, but I'm backing Sam up on the pirate-ghost thing. I try to keep an opened mind with her and with everything else, but it's hard, ya know? She's called me constantly 'bout it and I listen patiently to her, but I finally told her to stop callin' me or I was gonna make the pirate ghost look like a freakin' happy face when I was finished with her.**_

_**Also, the song above is funny to listen to (in my perspective anyway). **_

_**I think Sam is doin' great with this story and to give y'all spoilers on THE SERIES (notice how that's in CAPS=IMPORTANT) she's planning on makin' more stories with the gang (Me, Sam, Meagan, and Morgan and the Hetalia guys) with different plots/story (for example: spy life)**_

_**Oh, and I've got to post this 'cuz it's fuckin' hilarious!**_

_**This conversation happened in our sixth period class. We were discussing different themes for Sam's fanfic series for Hetalia and one of them was of our normal lives (though we don't HAVE normal lives—I mean Sam, me, and the Twins don't anyway)**_

_**So here it is!:**_

_**Sam: So, if I do decide to make a fanfic about our normal lives then I'll have to change the name our school's name…What's the opposite of pillow?**_

_**Me: (thinking about it seriously and yells out randomly) BEDSPREAD!**_

_**Rest of class:….What?**_

_**Sam: (of course she's the only one who gets it)—is dying out laughing—**_

_**Me: (Blushes while laughing)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xD haha, that was funny! Anywho…<strong>_

_**BYEBYEZ! (Waves like spaz)**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Dudes~! Over 40 reviews? WTF? I love you dudes. Ok dudes I have good news. –big announcer voice- I got my computer to work! Whoo~!**

**199doodlebug- Good now I don't have to update for you anymore. **

**Ya know you love me. **

**Now~ chapter ten dudes! I never though I'd get this far in this fanfic! And you people actually like it! This is a freakin' gift! **

**Also, as Avery as told you, I'm making this into a series of sorts. Like the one I'm working on now and then I want to write one where it would be me, Morgan, Meagan, and Avery's normal lives (well as normal as it gets) at Bedspread Academy! Its bedspread so we don't actually have to use the name of our school. (thanks A Wall!) **

**Now without further ado, Shut Me Up! Chapter ten!**

~o~

Sam's p.o.v.

I slammed the door to me and Avery's room. I wiped tears that threatened to spill over away. "No. I am strong." I reassured myself.

So what if no one believes me.

"Aw, why is she crying?" a little voice said.

I looked around furiously "Wh-Whose there?" I said through clenched teeth. I was embarrassed that someone caught me almost crying.

My eyes landed on the lamp. Some kind of green bunny with wings sat near it with a fairy. …the fuck?

Rubbing my eyes I said "Great. Now there's more than some pirate I'm seeing. I need a psychiatrist."

"Oh my God she saw you Minty!" The fairy exclaimed.

The bunny raised an eyebrow "Can you see us, Samantha?"

Mouth agape I nodded "Y-You know my name?"

The bunny and the fair squealed and flew around my head "We must tell master!" The bunny said. The fair stopped "Yes… Master must know that there is more!"

"Wha-?" before I could ask anything about this master, they grabbed my hands and pulled me downstairs towards the kitchen. "Who is this master?" I finally yelled.

"Master England of course~!" The fairy said. She and the bunny giggled wildly when I blushed at England being mentioned.

Suddenly, everything made since. These where the fairytale creatures England always sees. Now I see them too… God no, please. Anything but more creatures to make me deal with.

When we came into the kitchen, England sat at the dining table with a half empty bottle of what seemed like Scotch.

"Englaaaaand~!" The bunny said "Look master~!"

England looked up at his friends "Minty, Tink~ I've been looking for you everywhere loves. Samantha-" He stared at me wide-eyed. I blushed bright red.

"She can see us!" they said in unison.

England tilted his head "Is that so… Thank you Minty and Tink. May I speak to Samantha alone…" They saluted him and flew off.

I walked around the table. "So… Master England eh?"

England stuttered. "Sh-Shuddup! You… You just jealous! Haha that's it! Jealous!"

I did a double-take. So… this is England when he's drunk… I wonder if he'll to a little dance for me… I slapped myself.

He grabbed the bottle and poured himself another glass. "Jealous… hahaha~" He downed the glass.

I grabbed the bottle and the glass "Don't you dare drink anymore." I glared at him.

"What? M-Mine! My liquor!" He tried to make a grab for the bottle but I moved out of the way. "If you drink anymore while I'm here I swear I will drink ALL of your alcohol."

England rose his caterpillar-like eyebrow "Really…" he poured the glass half full in my hand "You've probably never had a drop of alcohol in your life. If you can drink that and keep it down I will never drink again. I swear to it." He loosened his tie and grabbed the bottle away putting it to his lips "You better hurry, the bottle's almost goooone~" he said in a singsong voice.

He chugged nearly half what was left in the bottles contents. I stared wide-eyed.

Looking at my glass and then back at England, I chugged the glass and slammed it on the table.

England eyed me closely. With my best British accent I said " I bet I can hold my liquor better than you~"

I felt the alcohol slowly affecting my body. England laughed "Not a chance~!" He stopped. From where I had chugged the liquor a drop had drizzled down the corner of my mouth. He leaned close to me and licked the corner of my mouth.

I blushed furiously. He looked at me straight in the eyes. I was literally mesmerized by his bright green eyes. ….he should get drunk more often.

… No this is wrong Sam Get up and walk away. My conscious finally told me. I got up and walked to the sink with my glass. I ran water to was it. What? I clean when I'm nervous?

The sound of a chair scraping on wooden floor sounded. England came right up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I'm not having one of my 'bad England' dreams again am I?

His hand came up to stroke my cut I had gotten from him earlier. He muttered an apology and kissed my neck where the cut was.

"E-Engla-and" I stuttered.

"S-Sorry." He said and stumbled out of the room.

I stood dumbstruck. I ran to the door frame and watched England stumble to his room. "I… will never… _ever _walk out of my room at night while I'm here." I sighed.

"What a pity." A voice said behind me.

I gulped and turned around. Hell…

"Ello love," England leaned against the kitchen counter. But this wasn't the England I was just talking to. This was the England from my nightmares. The one who stalks me like a hawk. This is the pirate I see. This is pirate England. "long time no see, aye?"

"…. Motherf-"

~o~

(hurray for old habits~!)

Morgans P.O.V

I squeezed the Canadian closely "Oh my God Canada~!" I yelled. My arms wrapped around his torso.

"Eh?" he yelped.

"Hahaha~ Whoa did you makes pancakes?" I asked getting distracted. The fluffy deliciousness…

Canada stared at me for a moment in complete silence. "Y-Yes. Well I actually made them for Prussia since he's too lazy to make them himself or even learn to make them." His voice was quiet and whisper-like. So cute.

"Oh…" my mouth started to water. "…will you make me some too? I love pancakes."

It was like magic. A large stack of pancakes appeared in front of me. He motioned for me to sit at the table where he gave me a new bottle of maple syrup.

"…. I think I love you." I dug into my pancakes.

"…" Canada just stood there.

" Um… so where is Prussia?" I looked around the kitchen. Hoshit, is that a chandelier in the kitchen? Damn…

"Oh! He had to repaint the fence because He, Spain, and France decided to spray paint 'I'm a wurstsucker' on it." Canada said.

I jumped outta my seat to go look outside. Sure enough. Prussia was out there repainting the fence.

"Hey, maybe was should go help him." I suggested.

Without waiting for an answer I ran outside. I had an evil plan.

"- damn west. Can't take a Gott damn joke." Prussia grumbled. He had painted the fence twice but you could still see the writing.

I snuck up behind him and grabbed the extra brush. "Oh Prussia~" I sang.

"huh?" he spun around. I painted a big stroke across his face. "Was? What the fuck!" He stood up and blinked a couple of times.

I was rolling on the ground laughing so hard.

"You-" Prussia grabbed the brush and painted all over my face.

"Hey!"

"kesesesese~ you look like one of those English bastards with their faces all powdered!" I blushed furiously.

~o~

**A/N: sorry dudes I couldn't think of anything else for morgans chapter…. SORRY MOE! But anyway, I have started to draw our characters. There will be a link at the bottom of every chapter. But only one b/c I'm too Lazy to put them all up. So this one is Meagans :D ****.com/#/d4fz356**** Oh and it sucks by the way so be kind ma cherries!**

**Love yalls!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I have to say that ya'll have officially succeeded in making me cry. –claps- over 50 reviews? Dudes, I was literally crying for joy!**

"**YES! –sobs- Mom, I'm not a failure!"**

"**o.o"**

**So guys, I wanted to tell you that even though my computer is somewhat working this doesn't mean I'll update more often. Why? Oh I blame school.**

**-hears a trumpet- Exams are coming! Exams are coming D:**

**Oh and my new fanfic about when the Hetalia guys come to our world. I am almost done with the first chapter :D **

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER~!**

**~o~**

**Meagan's P.O.V**

America pulled his hands away. I flung my eyes open and immediately fell in love.

Cherry Blossoms.

Everywhere.

"Oh my… A-America this is-" I couldn't think of anything else to say. These trees where something I've always wanted to see. And it was spring.

America wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Japan gave these to me…" He explained. He rubbed up and down my arm with his thumb. A weird feeling came over me. My stomach felt like I swallowed three bags of Pop Rocks . It twisted and turned. My heart started to speed up and the romantic setting of the trees didn't help. My skin burned where he touched me even though I shivered under his grasp.

I looked up at his face. He looked distant as if thinking about something. "A-America?" I stuttered.

"Hm?" He looked down at me with those big blue eyes. " What is it Meagan?"

Looking away quickly, I said " N-Nothing"

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say a word. He sighed and removed his arm. My heart was mentally slapping myself, calling me a dumbass, and plotting ways to get back at me. Stupid heart. Longing for my own country pfft.

America suddenly scooped me up bridal style. " Hahaha! Come on Meagan we have some sightseeing to do~!" He darted off.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "America you stupid idiot! Put me down! Oh my God if you drop me I will _cut _you!"

~o~

Me and America was walking down the street eating ice cream. He took me up the Washington monument (which I blushed furiously at what Sam would say), a personal tour of the White House (courtesy of America of course), and now it was past 9 and we were eating ice cream.

"Hahaha did you see the look on the guards face when you shot that rubber band at him?" America asked for the hundredth time. So… on our tour we decided to wreak a little havoc. Muahahaha~

"Hahaha yes! Man It was hilarious!" I took another lick of my ice cream. "Hey America? Thanks I've had fun today. I'm kinda sad to be leaving tomorrow."

America smiled " No problem, that's what heros are for right?"

I smiled lightly and looked at the ground "Yea… I guess that is what hero's are for."

"So what country are you going to next?"

"I dunno. Avery picks this time and if Sam has told me right then I'm grouping with Avery for the next country." I said. I have a feeling Sam and Morgan are going to end up doing something stupid.

America grunted. He put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. Holy tacos, what is he up to.

"Look Meagan… I-I've been meaning to tell you this but um…" He rand a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. "Well you see… I-I l….."

Feeling like a brave little American, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed America right on the mouth. My heart had won a strange battle with my mind. My mind was swimming while my heart was jumping up and down.

America was shocked at first but he finally responded to my kiss.

I pulled away and smiled "You American idiot. I like you too."

America smiled the biggest I had ever seen. You know that one where a simple-minded blonde girl would see it and go 'oooo shiny~!'

"I think we should get you to bed. You'll have a loooong plane flight tomorrow."

"hm… ok"

America actually carried me back to his house…. Why aren't all dudes like this?

~o~

Avery's P.O.V.

I tossed in my bed. The dream I was having was so vivid it scared me.

_I looked at myself in the mirror. My long brown hair was braided and had white flowers in between them. My white gown hugged my waist. My mom just put the vial over my face._

"_My I never thought this day would come. A nice young man has asked my baby to marry her. And he's hot too" she winked. _

"_Mom!" I turned to her. "T-This is my wedding?" _

"_Why of course~" Sam walked up beside me. Her dress was blue. Meagan and Morgan had appeared in matching dresses. _

"_You are so lucky to get married first! I mean even America hasn't asked me to marry him yet!" Meagan looked a little down but perked right up. _

_Now that I look at them they looked older, more defined. Looking back in the mirror I did too. Wait….. Who the hell am I marrying?_

"_Ah, Avery, you are one lucky woman. Iggy never thought that anyone would belt up and marry him." Sam played with the ring on her hand._

_No… Not Scotland… "Is my husband-to-be…. Scotland…?" I swallowed hard._

_Sam smiled. " How odd. I know we didn't get _too _drunk at your party. Of course it's Scotland!"_

_My head started to swim. I looked around franticly. Everyone smiled at me. _

"_Well Doodlebug, its time for you to go get married". My dad came up and took my arm and started walking me down the aisle that appeared out of nowhere. _

_Slightly with a 'wtf?' face I realized people were taking pictures of me so I put on a smile._

_When my dad finally got me to the alter her kissed my forehead and sent me on my way._

_When Scotland turned around to see me I nearly tripped over my heels. He was drop dead _gorgeous. _His bright green eyes and red hair popped out. His white suit fit him great. No wonder I fell over him, my mind said._

_Wait… what the hell? Scotland is a pervert! He's arrogant and completely un-lovable. And he is certainly NOT handsome._

_Ok so I lied to myself there… he was very handsome._

"_I do." The words flew out my mouth without my knowledge. Wait I cant control my body! No ! he's leaning in to kiss me! _

_I felt his breath on my face as our lips made conta-_

I sat straight up in bed, sweating, panting, and confused as hell. "No… oh my God no…"

I rubbed my eyes. "No more yucky looking scones before bed…." I told myself.

**-rereads chapter- ugh,,,,**

**so guys did you know vodka tastes like shit? No~? well it does. Blah! **

**Well talk to you guys later! Oh I will give virtual cookies to the first one who guesses what is the song and artist this fanfic is named after. Ill give you a hint 'the title of this fanfic is the title of the sing' you just have to find out the artist hahaha~!**


	13. Chapter 12

Sam's P.O.V.

"-ucker!" I yelled under my breath. This was the _last_person I wanted to see right now. The pirate version who wasn't a gentleman in anyway shape or possible, England. " What the fuck do you want." I sneered.

England gave a throaty laugh. " You better what your tongue landlubber." He walked over towards me. His boots sounded more like a Clydesdales. He tilted my chin up so I would look at him in the eyes. "That tongue will end up getting you into something you didn't bargain for."

I glared up at the bastard. "Oh really? Why don't you go shove it where the sun don't shine." England's grip tightened around my chin. "Why won't you leave me alone you English bastard?"

England smirked at that. "Well how am I suppose to leave alone the one I love?"

"WH-WHAT? What the hell have _you_been drinking?" I pushed against his chest but he was like a brick wall.

England backed me into the kitchen wall. His arm wrapped around my waist. "I haven't drunken a thing. You are intoxicating enough."

I blushed furiously at that one. Hell, I'm a Southern chick, smooth talkin' always get me. "Get you s-slimy hands off me you no good, p-pirate!" I struggled more against him.

~o~

"…and that's when I woke up." I told England. He happened to be the only who heard me scream in my sleep. I told him about the alcohol, and pirate!England.

He sat back and took in what I had said. We were both in out pj's, and England had made himself some tea but he made me some coffee. (I wont drink tea unless its my all American sweet tea)

"Well love, I can honestly say that you have stumped me." He took a long swig of his tea.

I rubbed the back of my head in thought. "You know whats weird… I haven't seen him in real life here. Only in that one dream. I really don't want to face him again if I fall back asleep, England. It's hard to imagine he was you at a different time."

England cleared his throat. "I know. But since you're scared of this former me, then _I_will stay up with you." He set down his tea.

…All I could do was stare. …. He had some tea dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

A little voice in my head yelled as loud as that little voice could _'__THIS__IS__YOUR__CHANCE__DUMBASS!__THIS__IS__PRETTY__MUCH__PAYBACK!__' _

b-But that was just in my dream!

Apparently the little voice had friends because my body got up and walked towards England. Before I knew what these two masterminds were thinking I was sitting in the lap of a very dumbstruck England.

"S-Samantha?"

That little voice decided to get a blow horn and yell _'__LICK__IT__OFF!__' _

… And of course my body listened. I leaned forward and licked the tea from the corner of England's mouth.

Englnad stared at me wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

I quickly got off of him and ran back upstairs 'S-Sorry!"

England stared after me "…what the bloody hell just happened?"

~o~

Morgan's P.O.V.

So… after our little battle, we ate pancakes and Canada decided to go home. Something about hockey? Gah, oh well.

So now me and Prussia sit on the couch flipping through channels. I had the remote and Prussia was sprawled out beside me with his head in my lap. I didn't mind… pfft! Who would!

"Ugh… Prussia nothing it on…" I whined. I threw the remote on his stomach and got a satisfying 'uff'. "I am so bored too…."

Prussia looked up at me with those red eyes of his. "Hm.. I can fix that easily, katzchen." He smirked at me.

I raised my eyebrow at 'katzchen' "Ok what did you call me Prussia?"

He sat up and got his face right up to mine. "Kitten…" He kissed my cheek before jumping up and slinging me over his shoulder.

I let out a loud 'EEP!' you know, the sound you make when some hot ass Prussian decides to sling you over his shoulder like you weigh nothing.

"Wah! Prussia let me down this instant!" I gripped the back of his shirt. He kesesesesese'd before setting me down on the countertop.

"What now?" I asked shyly. Prussia smirked. He went to the fridge and got this spray can of whip cream.

"Kesesesese~ open up, katzchen!"

**A/N: -bangs head on desk- whyyyy? Oh dudes this will be the last time I update this fanfic.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Had you going didn't I kesesesesese~! It will be the last time I update this before Christmas though. Oh and my birthday's coming up guys! On the 24th! Hahaha It'll be a good one after all :3**

**Also a big congratz to all my reviews who review this and give me heart complications evrytime I check them and see that I have like…. Over 60 right now. Oh God guys I love you all1 I would actually kiss you all If I could but… -virtually hugs everyone-**

**Anyway~! A special congratz to my good friend .sisters. who guessed right about the title of this fanfic –claps and gives virtual cookies-**

**Anyway I bid you all adieu, and Feliz Navidad! Oh whatever religion you are involved with, you know happy….. whatever you celebrate! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Meagan's P.O.V.

I clenched my teeth. This had to be one of the worst experiences of my life…Flying…On a plane…by my fucking self.

"Shit…" I looked out the plane window and immediately felt my stomach lurch. Oh God… Please help me…

I gripped the arm rests on the plane a little tighter. _Oh please, oh please, let me actually keep my lunch down today…_

I had been at least a good couple of hours since I left D.C…And America. I even shed a few tears when I told him goodbye… even though he promised to stalk-I mean visit me in Europe.

I blushed thinking about him. A smile slowly crept onto my face.

"_khhhh attention passengers, please buckle your safety belts for landing. Welcome to Germany!" _The pilot told us over the intercom thingy. I heaved a sigh as I slowly felt the plane descend. I even felt brave enough to look outside. I smiled hugely when I remembered that my ancestors came from Germany, so technically I was returning home.

**~o~**

The taxi cab here was… weird… Well I didn't speak any German, only some I picked up on from fanfics. So yea… but the driver seemed to know where I was headed and dropped me off at this weird looking house. It was weird because there were the words 'I'm a wurst sucker' spray painted on the fence.

Yea this is the right place…

I hauled my bag over my shoulder and tipped the taxi driver, who smiled widely at me and told me danke.

I couldn't wait to see Morgan. She was going to pester me with questions about America which should be funny to watch. _or annoying… _

"Hey guys! I'm here!" I let myself in.

It was too freaking quiet… way to fucking quiet for a house that's suppose to have my sister and Prussia in it.

I walked into the living room… and nearly died out laughing.

On the couch there was Morgan wrapped in Prussia's arms and asleep. But what I found weird was that they were both covered in this white stuff which made my jaw drop.

_Did they… DO IT? _I though for a second. Then I just took out my phone and took pictures. Well you know, she is my sister. So blackmail is necessary.

I smirked and sent the picture to America, Sam, and Avery.

~o~

Avery's P.O.V

That morning, we were to head over to Germany's house. Something about a world meeting, I don't know. What I do know is if Scotland doesn't stop looking at me like I'm something to eat I might just have to shove my foot up his ass,

"Oi, Lass. You know we can always skip the meeting…" He gave me a suggestive look.

I rolled my eyes and finished off my donut I made England go get me and Sam. Speaking of which, Sam looks exhausted. So does England. And Sam hasn't even sexually harassed him today! Somethin's up.

Sam stared out into space. Then she glared in annoyance. I rolled my eyes realizing she probably saw that damned pirate again.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of sitting here, lets go get fucked up!" Sam yelled suddenly jumping up from the dining table.

I glared at her "Sam! Alcohol is a no-no! Remember?"

Sam shrugged "Well you weren't complaining about it when we tried your mom's wine~"

I stopped and remember that yes we indeed drank my mom's wine… "Oh yea… and your dad's vodka… That shit was nasty!"

Sam laughed "Yeah, we really should have mixed it with that fruit punch!"

I looked at the other two sitting at the table. Scotland looked like he was about to fucking jump me while England looked appalled. "You actually drank alcohol!"

Sam smirked "Why yes~ I _love _beer and wine…. And scotch-" I cut Sam off by elbowing her in the gut.

I sighed "Sam, we are not getting drunk. Not before that meeting thing we were suppose to go to."

"So afterwards~?" Sam jumped up and down then ran up stairs "I'm gonna go get dressed!"

I facepalmed, "That's not what I meant ,you idiot…" I mumbled.

Scotland smirked at his brother, "We will have much fun with the lasses after the meeting…"

England glared at his brother which made me giggle. I wonder if that's how me and my brother look like in public…

My stomach turned in a weird way… I missed my family. I missed my Mom, I missed my Dad, and I even miss my brother. I wonder when I'll be about to get the hell out of this fucked up world.

Sam would have hit me if I had said that out loud…

'_ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS WORLD IS FULL OF HOT DUDES!' _I snickered at the thought.

I looked at Scotland and England as they were in a verbal argument over the most random thing… it was over fucking tea.

"You didn't make it right, you bloody wanker!"

"My wee brother, I didn't even make the tea."

I rubbed the sides of my head "Aye… You guys are a walking talking headache…"

~o~

Sam's P.O.V

I looked in the mirror as I was attempting to straighten my hair. I had put on a pair of jeans and I tucked the end of them in my Uggs. I had put on my purple "I love LSU" T-Shirt on and threw on a thin jacket. It might be cold in England but hell, I'm warm blooded so I don't care…

I looked at myself and shrugged. As long as I'm presentable…

Then I ran down stairs singing at the top of my lungs "I'm only getting started! I won't Blackout~!"

Avery stuck her head out of the kitchen and sang, "Let's go a little harder! I won't blackout!"

Me and her collapse on the floor in a fit of giggles. We just realized how perverted that song really sounded.

Plus the look on England's face was GOLD! Man, If only I would describe it…Well… he looked like he just walked in on his parents having sex. Yeap. Now that was a disturbing picture…I shivered.

Avery just laughed harder.

**A/N: Hey guys! Have an awesome holiday? I know I did! My two favorite gifts have to be my Iphone 4S and the necklace Meagan and Morgan sent me. THANKS GUYS! Yall don't understand, the necklace had flying mint bunny on it! Hahaha~!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I want to know how all of yalls holiday went! Tell me what you got! Ramble for all I care, I consider all of you my friends so ya know.**

**Well dude I'm gonna go work on Smells Like Teen Spirit. I love you people~!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Morgan's P.O.V.

"-iot! Morgan! Wake up dammit!" I was awaken from one of the best dreams I think I have ever had. Hell wouldn't it be the best dream for you if it was just a steady image of nothing but Prussia taking off his shirt? How often do you dream of that?

…. Ok maybe a lot but damn!

I snuggled into my pillow when I realized it was hard and moving. My head shot up and I saw that my pillow came with a handsome face, silver hair, and a pair of red eyes.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I jumped out of my pillow's arms and fell to the ground.

Meagan was bent over the arm of the couch laughing her ass off.

"Ah Morgan~ Can we cuddle more…?" Prussia gave me these big puppy dog eyes as he teased me.

I blushed furiously "N-No!"

When Meagan finally recovered from her laughing fit, she stood wiping her eyes. "Oh God that was so… wait…" She sobered up in a freaking millisecond. "What the _fuck _were you two _doing _while I was with America?" She pulled at my whip cream stained clothes "And what the fuck is this?"

I looked down at my clothes "jeez calm down its whip cream what do you think it wa-….oh my God…"

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed "Did you actually think we-"

"Meagan!" I yelled

Meagan only laughed harder than before.

~o~

We finally came to our senses and decided that we wanted to live today, so we cleaned up all the whip cream and repainted the fence before Germany came home.

Surprisingly enough, we finished very quickly.

I looked over from my position on the couch and smirked at Meagan. "So… where's America~?"

Meagan blushed "H-He said he would be here right before the meeting…"

"Ah…" I got bored. I had the strangest urge to put Prussia's hair in a ponytail.

So you know what I did? Guess….

I took the ponytail out on my hair and went to sit down behind Prussia.

"Uh …. Morgan…?" Prussia started to turn towards me when I yanked his hair so he would lean back.

Prussia yelled out in surprise. I ran my hands through his silky silver hair. Haha it so fluffy!

I got a chunk of his hair and wrapped the ponytail around it. Meagan was videotaping the whole thing.

"Morgan! What the fuck!" Prussia yelled and quickly took down the offending ponytail.

~o~

Sam's P.O.V.

Me and Avery sat in the back of England's car laughing are asses off. No we weren't high (officially) but We just couldn't help but quote Jeff Dunham.

"And I see Eric… And Kenny Oh! Kenny just got killed" I wiped tears from my eyes as I quoted Walter.

Avery laughed and then threw her hand over her head "nnnnnnyow!"

"Jesus Christ will you two bloody gits shut up?" England snapped from the front seat.

Avery rolled her eyes "Someone is PMSing~" She sang.

"Ok We'll stop Iggy…. If I can plug my Iphone to the car so we can listen to some music." I held my phone up slitghly. My otter box for my Iphone has to be my saving grace. I spilt a whole route 44 sweet tea on my phone and it still lives.

England sighed and finally said yes.

Me and Avery high fived as I plugged up my phone and scrolled down my songs. "Hm… Hey Avery?"

"Yea? She looked over my shoulder at my songs.

"Ya think I should play Linkin Park Or Limp Bizkit?"

"No even better…." She whispered so noone could hear " Moves Like Jagger!"

I laughed wildly and tapped the song to play.

Me and Avery sang loudly and whistled at the right moments.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll own you~!" I leaned forward and purposely sang that in England's ear. "Kiss me 'til I'm drunk and I'll show you all them moves like Jagger I Got them Moves like Jagger I got them MoooooooOOOOooooves like Jagger!"

I saw his face in the rear view mirror and laughed at how red it was.

Avery paused the song and chose a different one. "Sam? What is Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit?"

I smirked evily and told her to play it.

"_It's just one of those days_

_When you don't wanna wake up_

_Everything is fucked!_

_Everybody sucks!_

_You don't really know why _

_But you wanna justify ripping someone's head off!"_

I sang along while Avery and Scotland stared at me like I had grown two heads.

~.~

SAMs pov  
>I walked into the conference room for the countries locked arm and arm with Avery<br>"Hey! Oh it's you... You scared the crap out of me! Why are you filming me?" Avery sang the first part of the parody of Adam Lambert's What do you want from me.  
>"Don't you know not to sneak up on me like that? I was just about to crack you in the head with this bat! So now... I'm gonna read a book... And give you a dirty look..."I sang.<br>"Just let me read my book, gah!" Avery finished the lyric.  
>We started to laugh cause we accept the fact they we're weird. Well... Normal is boring anyway!<br>England scowled and stopped us when we got to the huge oval shaped table. "Ok now, no starting trouble and be on you best behavior! We really need to make use of this time and solve world problems!"  
>Scotland coughed in his hand "Ha yea right..."<br>Avery glared at him for him to shut his trap "Look douchebag... I WILL kick you ass."  
>"hey where is everyone?" I asked dumbfounded.<br>England sighed and looked depressed " I'm always the one here early..."  
>Avery dramatically fell to the floor "Ya mean I coulda slept another 30 minutes?"<br>I laughed and skipped around the giant table "Wow this table must be bigger than the Round Table in the Arthurian legends! Right Iggy~?"  
>Arthur smiled "Yes your right, though Arthur's table sat about 150 people."<br>Avery rolled her eyes "I hated learning about that in English! I couldn't even pronounce the author I had to do a report on!"  
>"Chretien du Troyes?" I asked using perfect French.<br>"Yea him your part French so that's why you can pronounce it." she waved a hand at me.  
>Nearby you would hear England mumble "That explains it..."<br>"Ohonhonhon~" I swayed my hips as I walked up to Avery. "And you are a filthy Scot-Irish peasant!"  
>Avery laughed at my horrible French accent. In French I'm fine in English with a Frenh accent? Uh... I sound more Spanish...<br>"Avery! Sam!" I turned around to see Morgan and Meagan. "TWINS!" I squealed as me and Avery tackle hugged them."It's feels like its been forever!"  
>"Yea isn't it weird?" Morgan asked.<br>I laughed then smiled. " yea... So um..." I looked between Morgan and Prussia and gave a wicked smile. "I need to talk to you about a certain picture I received."  
>Morgan cocked her head to the side "hm? What picture?"<br>I held up a finger while I looked through the pictures on my phone. I found the one with Morgan and Prussia. " I don't know it might be a little graphic.."  
>Prussia scoffed "nothing is too graphic for the awesome me!" he grabbed my phone and gave a blank stare.<br>Morgan look at him "well, what so bad about it?" she tried to grab the phone but Prussia put it out of her reach. "n-nothing! It's nothing really!"  
>Morgan glared and put her hand out "if you do not hand me that phone in 2.5 seconds Gilbert beilschmidt. I will give all of your beer to a bunch of homeless people. They need it more than you."<br>Gilbert whined and handed her the phone. Morgan stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before her face was burning hot. "What... The... Fuck! " she turned to Meagan. "imma kill you!"  
>Averys pov<br>The meeting had just started as I was sandwiched between Samantha and Scotland. I don't know how I managed to be so unlucky... Especially when Sam decided she wanted to play 'matchmaker'.  
>"Aw... You and Scotland make a cute couple! Dont they England~?" Sam was turned sideways in her seat and was leaning against England's arm which made the poor man uncomfortable.<br>"u-um I guess t-they d-do." his face was bright red.  
>Scotland looked me dead in the eyes " I think we do too..." He smirked and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.<br>"Do you want to keep that hand?" I asked dangerously.  
>I felt a shiver go up my spine. The oddest feeling that I was being watched. Looking around the room, my eyes locked on the most beautiful pair of purple eyes. They belonged to a man with blond-ish silver hair. He had a weird aura around him that was frightening yet intriguing. He looked at me and smiled which seemed more childish then a charming man smile.<br>Sam followed my gaze and jumped up and glared at the man " Oi, don't you look at her like that, asshole!"  
>I jumped up and pulled her back to her seat. " what the fuck Sam?"<br>She looked at Meagan and Morgan for help. Morgan looked at the man and then looked at the hurt expression Scotland had. "Avery... That's... Russia..."  
>My head snapped towards the Russian and he still smiled, but this time the aura around him darkened.<p>

A/N: -flails- IM SO SORRY GUYS! I have no excuse really then pure lazyassness and well I hope you will forgive me!-begs- pls forgive a starting author! My imagination has gone out the freaking widow since ACTS -face wall-Oh and now I have this app where I wrote my chapters :D lol again sorry guys!  
><strong>Dudes this would be like…. 4 pages longer but uh… I have an English project due and IDK if I'll get done with it intime. But I couldn't leave yall hangin'.<strong>

**And since I might get grounded, don't be surprised if Avery is the one who updates my chapters and not me. **

**Well…. –awkward silence- Love you guys! and again I am sorry! **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Meagan's P.O.V.

All of us stared at Avery, Sam, and Russia. Wide eyes, locked intently on Avery…. Then Sam…. Then Russia. I then realized we all looked like a bunch of idiots watching a tennis match so I broke the awkward silence. "_SO_… What was the meeting about…?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and I gave them the biggest fake smile I could manage.

Then, as if nothing ever happened, the meeting resumed. I sighed in relief and plumped down in my seat beside America.

I rubbed my temples as the soon-to-be headache was making itself known. _Goddammit fucking headache…. Ugh…_

~o~

/_after the meeting/_

"Samantha, why the _fuck _are we at a bar?" I glared at my friend. We and a few other countries decided 'hey lets go get hammered before the meeting again tomorrow :D'. Gah what freaking idiots…

Sam looked at me and grinned "Well isn't it obvious..? The legal age here is 18… and well… since Avery is 19… and I'm 18… we needed drivers" Dang it sucks being 17…

America opened the door of the bar and we went to go find seats. Little alarms went off in my head once I realized that most of the nations… and my friends… are going to be shit-faced after this…

I leaned my head on the table, having complete knowledge of my now progressively annoying headache. "Fuck my life…" I sighed.

~o~

Sam's P.O.V

I smirked as I got my first drink of the night. Yup, nothing like a nice beer. I took a sip and made a weird face at how thick it was. But I'm not one to complain about beer. I actually love the taste… you get use to it after a couple of sips and then its bottoms up!

I walked over to England and put my arm around him "Ello Iggy~" He raised a bushy eyebrow at me which made me giggle.

"What do you want?" He scowled swirling his scotch glass.

"Oh nothing… I just need a drinking partner is all…" I absentmindedly traced patterns on his arm.

He scoffed "Like you could hold alcohol."

Bells rang in my ears as I had flashbacks to my dream. I looked at Arthur and narrowed my eyes. "Don't underestimate me, Arthur, 'Cause I sure as hell can handle fucking alcohol."

Arthur's eyes widened but quickly narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that, Samantha."

I took my arm away from Arthur and leaned back in my chair. I just told the biggest lie I have ever told in my life. I couldn't handle alcohol worth a shit! Oh well… I smiled to myself "_I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand, not a worry in the world a cold beer in my hand…" _I hated that song, but it sure as hell sounded good at the moment.

Arthur looked at me and tilted his head "what kind of song is that?"

"Heh, country music. Not my favorite but, what else are you suppose to sing while getting drunk?" I swirled the rest of my beer.

"Well that's a-" Iggy was interrupted but a certain Frenchman throwing himself at him. "T-The bloody HELL? Get off!"

"Ohonhonhon~ but my dear England-" My patience ran thin so It was my turn to interrupt him. "Excuse me, Mon cher, but Iggy is taken at the moment. Please go rape, molest, someone else tonight. Merci~!"

France's eyes beamed "I'm so proud of you~!" he skipped off.

~o~

_/two hours later…/_

"52 bottles of jack on the wall~ 52 bottles of jack~" me and Arthur were arm and arm on top of a table singing as loud as we could. "You take one down you piss it a-pass shit a-" I giggle at the fact we couldn't get the right lyrics out.

Looking for my friends, I took a quick sweep of the room. Morgan was sorting out a drunken conflict between Spain and Prussia, America was practically all over Meagan and talking right in her face, and Avery was no-where-

A large crash came from the other side of the bar and a stream of colorful words came from my friend. "You stupid mother_fucker. _Touch me a-_motherfucking_-gain. TOUCH ME AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER! I will _END _you!" Ah, there's my drunk and pissed of friend! Avery yelled anything she could think of at Scotland. To the point where it was just nonsense! "You're the reason the economy is bad! The economy _SUCKS _because of _YOUR ASS!" _

My head swam as I laughed at Avery. My mind was fuzzy from all the alcohol, but it sure did make you feel like you could to anything. I smirked as I looked back at where England was.

~o~

_/re-wind a bit/_

"Come on Morgaaaaan~! Just a little bit o- beer, ja?" Prussia slurred in my ear. I sighed and for the thousandth time I told the Prussian 'no'.

"Why don't you leave mi amiga alone?" Spain asked sounding annoyed.

"Pfft! I can say whatever the hell I want to her, she's mine anyway!" Prussia threw his arm around my shoulders. I glared at the Prussian "Hey w-"

Spain suddenly picked up my hand "She's not a dog, Prussia." He kissed my hand "Plus, how can she be yours when she don't have a collar?" then he proceeded to kiss my ring finger.

"Woof…" I said with my tongue practically hanging out of my mouth.

Prussia damn near threw a table as he started at Spain. Thus, leading me into trying to separate the two men.

~o~

Meagan's P.O.V.

I continuously slammed my head on the table as America was apparently telling me something he thought was important. Comic books? Ugh…

"Hey Meagan…" America whispered in my ear.

"Wah!" I pulled my head up really fast which ended up with me head butting America. "Ow" I rubbed my head.

America smirked at me and got really close up to my face. Our noses touched and I could clearly smell that he's had waaaaaaay too much. "Meagan…" he giggled "you're so cute when your blushing like that" He kissed my cheek.

If I wasn't red then I sure as hell was red now. "W-Wha- A-America!" I pushed him away.

America smiled and got right back in my face. "But I lover yous, Meagan!" He said as loud as he could.

~o~

Avery's P.O.V.

This was the last damn straw. THE LAST FUCKING STRAW! I pushed Scotland away from me when he grabbed my ass. "Look here asshole" I made sure he could here the menace in my voice. "You stupid mother_fucker. _Touch me a-_motherfucking_-gain. TOUCH ME AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER! I will _END _you!"

I had Scotland pushed up against the wall and I was staring to run out of good comebacks. Scotland had his hands up in a defensive manner and wide eyes. I looked at his green eyes and sputtered. "You're the reason the economy is bad! The economy _SUCKS _because of _YOUR ASS!" _

He tilted his head in confusion. He looked so cute when he did that. He was _cute? _I gritted my teeth in confusion and did somethin' really stupid. I grabbed Scotland by the sides of that stupid cute face and kissed him.

~o~

Sam's P.O.V.

…

…

…

I stared at Avery and Scotland for the longest time before England pulled me towards the door of the bar. "Let's get out of here." He said.

I nodded and followed him out of the bar and we stumbled down the street.

A:N/ **Hoshit guys I'm so sorry for the long waits. Honastly I'm lazy as hell during summer vacation :D lol again sorry guys, I'll try and get this fanfic up to date, ja? It might me a week or so for the next chapter and I'm sorry if this seems rushed near the end. I'm trying to not kill my computer :/ gah I need a new one… **

**I love all who reviews cause I read them ALL. Again guys, I LOVE YA'LL SO DAMN MUCH!**


	17. To My Bros

**I have 89 reviews… 89 REVIEWS! Omfg i-I love ya'll so fucking much…. And yes I do happen to read every single review. I am going to take a little break from this story guys, I am NOT giving up on it. I just don't have any fresh inspiration for what is to come in the next chapter. But~ I am working on a new story~ its about my experiences with a certain…. Pirate. So say Ahoy to a new adventure~ wow that was cheesy…. What ever Hahaha. Read and review guys, I do enjoy it. Also, go check out my friend AzamiBlossom and her fanfictions. While you're at it check out my other friends 199doodlebug, AdorkableDork, and of course amywarrior. These three are the very ones in this fanfic. I love them to death but anyway, stay awesome guys.**

**Love, **

**Sam-makes-pancakes**


End file.
